Mounts
Mounts are creatures that players can ride and that give stackable (cumulative) bonuses to the character's attributes (STR, INT, DEX, VIT, SPI). What this means is that the more mounts your character has, the higher the total bonus will be, regardless of whether you are riding one or not. Aside from attribute bonuses, riding a mount will also increase Movement Speed (MS) by a certain percentage, according to the pet's enhancement level and grade. Mounts can be bought/added to stable from level 1 by buying a Mount with vouchers or cash at the Mounts menu (hotkey: letter O) > Shop tab". However, take note that all players can claim a free cavalry steed at level 10 as a level-up reward. Additional mounts can be obtained through a variety of events or by buying satchels that give you a chance to receive a mount at the Mall (hotkey: H) & Celestial Mall with cash or a cavalry steed with vouchers. Below is a list of the known mounts in WoD and an explanation of the different features of the Mount menu (hotkey: letter O). __TOC__ Mounts by Grade Click on the mount name to view the attribute bonuses at each star level. 'Grade C '''Mounts 'Grade B''' Mounts 'Grade A '''Mounts 'Grade S''' Mounts Many of these mounts have similar bonuses and generally fall under 3 categories based on their highest bonuses: *High STR/INT *High DEX *High VIT/SPI Click on one of these categories above or at the bottom any mount page to find out which mounts have similar bonuses. Mount Enhancement Mounts can be enhanced to make them reach another star level (upon reaching 100%) which will increase their cumulative bonuses and change their appearance at star 2 ("+2") & star 5 ("+5"). Enhancement is achieved by clicking on the "Enhance" button at the Mounts menu. Until reaching +5, mount enhancement is achieved through the use of mount catalysts. Between stage 5 and stage 6, Knight Crystals are used to enhance your mounts instead of mount catalysts. By using mount catalysts or knight crystals, one of two things can happen: *You receive a 1x enhancement effect, whcih will grant you 1% enhancement. *You receive a 10x enhancement effect which will grant you 10% enhancement. This is also called a perfect mount evolution. What this means is that a player can use anywhere between 10 and 100 mount catalyst/knight crystals to reach the next level. You can purchase catalysts at the Auction, in the Mall (for 50 cash) or in your Guild Workshop (for ~117 RP). You can also receive them by opening some Event items (such as Easter Egg), by claiming the Login Rewards, by spinning the Event Wheel at the Guild menu >"Buildings" tab or as a reward from higher stages of Warrior's Trial, etc. Knight Crystals however are sold at the Celestial Mall for 30 celestial stones each and can also be obtained as a reward from various IGG website events. Although there are some similarities in the way mount and pet enhancement work, the main difference is that mount enhancement does not rely on Lucky Runes to increase the chances of the enhancement. Each time the enhance button is clicked, your mount is guaranteed to receive a 1% or a 10% effect. Costs Mount enhancement costs coins acording to star level and 1 mount catalyst per try from +1 to +4 OR 1 Knight Crystals per try at +5 Coin cost: *5,000 coins at +1, *10,000 coins at +2 *20,000 coins at +3, *35,000 coins at +4 *50,000 coins at +5. Success Rate What is meant by "success rate" is the rate at which you can obtain a perfect mount evolution (the +10% enhancement effect). So, a 30% success rate simply means that your enhancement has a 30% chance of creating a 10% effect. As you can see in the table below, the chance of getting a perfect mount evolution decreases at higher grades and as the mount reaches higher "+" or Star levels. Mount Talents At the "Talents" tab, each one of your mount are assigned 2 random talents. Once your mount reaches +6, these become unlocked to give your characters different bonuses and effects. A "Reset Talents" button is also activated at +6, allowing you to re-shuffle BOTH of them, changing only 1 of them and keeping the other is not possible. Each talent reset costs 50,000 coins and 2 mount catalysts. The talents are divided in grades (C, B, A or S) and have 3 levels. Note that the randomly generated talents are limited to the mount's grade. In other words, a mount can randomly receive equal-grade or lower-grade talents but not talents that are of a higher grade than the mount's grade. Ex: A cavalry steed can only receive grade C talents. A jungle cub can receive grade B or C talents, etc. Mount Equipment Mount Equipment is a feature available Lvl 70 and above players who own any mount. It provides an increase in STR, INT, VIT and SPI when enhanced, but cannot increase DEX. Enhancing Mount equipment consumes Goddess Cruor, EXP and has a character level requirement for each enhancement. The higher the enhancement, the higher the character level, amount of Goddess Cruor, and EXP required. Example, enhancing any attribute from Level 0--->1 consumes 1 Goddess Cruor, 18.6M EXP, and requires a character level of 70, whilst enhancing any attribute from Level 1--->2 consumes 2 Goddess Cruor, 25M EXP and requires a character level of 71. Stat bonuses increase %-wise based on the mount you are enhancing. The stronger the mount, the better the bonuses given. Each upgrade increases the enhance multiple by 8%. Imbibe Imbibing can be done once every 8 hours. The cost is 2 Knight Crystals and 50,000 gold. You will only lose DEX when you imbibe. You keep all other stats. You can divide the points up between STR, INT, VIT and SPI or use them all on one stat. DEX is the only stat you can't increase with imbibing. Also See... *"Mount Stats details" thread on the IGG Forums *"Mount Equipment + Imbibe effects" (IGG US forum) *"quick imbibe tutorial" thread (IGG US forum) Category:Mounts